In telecommunications, components that create, transmit, and receive signals may introduce latency. The analog display devices that were originally developed did not use digital technology to display an image and had no significant capability to store an image. To create an image, analog display devices sometimes used phosphors to store the image long enough for the human eye to perceive it. Later, digital technology was incorporated in these display devices, which often introduced latency in a signal. For example, devices encoding, decoding, compressing, decompressing, scaling, de-interlacing, or adding information to (e.g. an on-screen display) a signal can increase the amount of time it takes a signal to reach its intended destination. While a certain amount of latency is often not perceptible by users, too much latency can be detected by and bothersome to users.